ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Max (series)/Episodes
1. A volcano erupts, and the area is evacuated. Nobody except one boy knows a monster is hiding in the mountainside. Kaito, a volunteer, accidentally gains a new power, while another threat is discovered. Who is the giant? Grangon, Lagoras US TV Premiere: February 27, 2017 2. A monster appears and vanishes briefly at night, but no trace of it can be found later. A lonely woman, however, has a very strange pet... Eleking US TV Premiere: February 27, 2017 3. Ultraman Max is regarded with some suspicion. Kaito is determined to prove the ultra, when he finds he can't transform. What is the problem? Reguila US TV Premiere: February 28, 2017 4. A mysterious signal picks up, as an alien murders several humans. Will DASH be able to apprehend it, and what are its goals? Alien Sran US TV Premiere: February 28, 2017 5. A mysterious island appears in the Pacific, and on it are strange stones and monsters. What secrets does it hold? Pigmon, Salamadon, Redking US TV Premiere: March 01, 2017 6. Red King rampages, while DASH must keep the island from colliding from Japan. Their plan is desperate, and makes the situation much more urgent. Red King, Pigmon, Paragler US TV Premiere: March 01, 2017 7. DASH investigates a wormhole landing, while Mizuki meets up with a strange man. His goals, however, are unknown, and he is bleeding green blood.. Kesam US TV Premiere: March 02, 2017 8. A meteorite lands and life signals are found inside it. Nobody can seem to catch the alien as it drains people's life energy. Max is the only one left to stop it. Bugdalas US TV Premiere: March 02, 2017 9. A mysterious creature is sighted in a lake with a legend of a dragon. DASH investigates, but it turns out to be a fraud. And yet, Kaito is not sure.... Natsunomeryu US TV Premiere: March 03, 2017 10. DASH is holding its kids tour, when a monster with the ability to teleport randomly appears. One child seems to know its secret, however.. Metacisus US TV Premiere: March 03, 2017 11. A seemingly invincible monster arrives, predicted by an ancient prophecy. The prophecy, however, may hold the key to its defeat. Antlar US TV Premiere: March 06, 2017 12. The Bad Scanners release an album, which a monster targets. Max is unable to defeat the new monster, but DASH has a plan.. Halen US TV Premiere: March 06, 2017 13. Natsumi Oda visits the base with a message from Alien Zetto, whom she claims is her father. The message: that the Zetton monster will kill Max! Alien Zetton, Zetton US TV Premiere: March 07, 2017 14. Four space fighters have landed on earth, and a man finds his robot completed. Meanwhile, Alien Zetton has been visiting his daughter... Alien Zetton, King Joe US TV Premiere: March 07, 2017 15. From a harmless blob is released a kaiju like no other: one that hurls back what it attacked with as a new power. Max is no match, but a little girl may hold the key to the earth's safety. IF US TV Premiere: March 08, 2017 16. From three meteorites have come monsters, sucking people's memories in electromagnetic ways. Even Max falls prey. Mike, Kuro, and Tama US TV Premiere: March 08, 2017 17. A human-like being is found in a crevice, but from 100,000 years ago. What is the mystery behind her? Nina, Eraga US TV Premiere: March 09, 2017 18. Earth suddenly has two suns, and it's never night. What is the Alien Shamer's scheme? Alien Shamer US TV Premiere: March 09, 2017 19. Max dreams about an ancient encounter with an alien. Meanwhile, Yoshinaga is called because some excavators have discovered what seems to be an ancient puzzle... Alien Tarla, Gilfas US TV Premiere: March 10, 2017 20. An aerial monster appears from hyperspace. DASH needs to keep it from crashing down on the city. Cloudos US TV Premiere: March 10, 2017 21. Strange monsters, identified as Gomorasaurases, are spotted. A female reporter believes they are smuggled in by an organization developing bioweapons. She leads DASH to where she believes a monster nest is... Gomora US TV Premiere: March 13, 2017 22. Kaito meets a writer and a mysterious woman. But what is a dream, and what is reality? Madeus US TV Premiere: March 13, 2017 23. Kaito goes along with Tomioka inspect UDF Base Poseidon. There, the Chief reunites with old friends, but is interrupted by a monster. Flygler US TV Premiere: March 14, 2017 24. ' People start suddenly becoming violent for brief periods of time, to a mysterious cause. Could an alien be behind it? Alien Metron US TV Premiere: March 14, 2017 '''25. ' An alien named Kiif comes to Earth. The young boy Kakeru encourages him to stay and live as a human. Alien Neril, Alien Godley US TV Premiere: March 15, 2017 '''26. Elly gets involved with Dr. Kori, who is trying to trap the mysterious Unizin. Unizin US TV Premiere: March 15, 2017 27. ''' Police find an unconscious man near a larval Eleking. DASH must find and destroy the other larval Elekings before they become monsters. Alien Pitt, Eleking US TV Premiere: March 16, 2017 '''28. A terrible alien, Luganoger, attacks an earth-like planet and exterminates all its inhabitants but one. She flees to earth, but the monster follows, and Max must stop it.. Luganoger, Lilika US TV Premiere: March 16, 2017 29. Why do monsters mainly appear in Japan? As a panel discusses this on a TV show, a monster heads for the studio. Geronga US TV Premiere: March 17, 2017 30. Kaito wonders why Max chose him. Meanwhile, DASH discovers a mysterious Grangon corpse. Grangon, Lagoras US TV Premiere: March 17, 2017 31. An alien attacks and infects the city, including DASH, with a virus. Moetaranga US TV Premiere: March 20, 2017 32. Elly is hacked and Base Titan shut down. Koba sets out in pursuit, but Elly may be used as a weapon... Kerus, Kedam US TV Premiere: March 21, 2017 33. A tiny alien has appeared on earth. Nobody believes her existence. Can she avert a great crisis? Dark Baltan, Tiny Baltan US TV Premiere: March 21, 2017 34. Ultraman Max is lost. Tsutomu desperately tries to bring Tiny Baltan to DASH. Dark Baltan, Tiny Baltan US TV Premiere: March 22, 2017 35. Monster refugees arrive from a recently destroyed planet in Nebula M32, and some kids take the young in. How will the guardian, Hophop, react? Hophop family US TV Premiere: March 22, 2017 36. Dr. Yotsuya's experiments seem to have summoned Pigmon and Subject Phantom. What is Dr. Yotsuya's true goal? Alien Shamer, Pigmon, Red King US TV Premiere: March 23, 2017 37. A light-hating monster appears, while a mysterious man tells Mizuki she is descended from aliens who came to earth long ago. Alien Satun, Keplus US TV Premiere: March 23, 2017 38. Max warns Kaito that he must leave Earth for Nebula M78 soon. Delos threatens to destroy all DASH bases unless humans give up on their civilization. Berserkes, Auto Maton US TV Premiere: March 24, 2017 39. Max runs out of energy completely while battling Delos. DASH must find a way to restore Max's energy if humanity is to be saved. Delos people, Giga Berserke, Auto Maton US TV Premiere: March 24, 2017 40. '''' Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides